


House of Seed (One shots and Headcanons)

by Ekoampeace



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Multi, New Writer, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsession, Other, Questionable Alliances, Random & Short, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Romance, Some have no romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekoampeace/pseuds/Ekoampeace
Summary: OneShots, Headcanons, short stories and snippets from Far Cry 5 featuring all of our favorite characters.





	1. The Fairgraves house guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. These are just some ideas that have been floating around in my head, some prompts from Tumblr and so on.  
> There may be some direct lines from the video game. I obviously don't own anything. I am a shameless trash person. 
> 
> Being real honest here. I haven't written anything in over a decade so I know my writing may be rough until I get back into the swing of things I seem to be struggling the most with past and present tense as well as grammar. I will, of course, edit as I see it but until then... sorry and don't hate me
> 
> I take all criticism in the form of poetry and flattery. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph can't stop thinking about the Fairgraves houseguest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for "will that be all"  
> No warning.  
> Maybe some Angst? I don't know.

Joseph hummed to himself as he organized his notes, he had long been preparing a second version to his book. An updated version. One that included the new Faith. He was quite pleased with it so far, quite pleased with Faith. She was the most devoted and with the new production of bliss, he was gaining followers at a rapid rate and it pleased him. 

He placed the notes inside a folder and on top of one of the many bookshelves in Johns house before making his way to the front porch. Joseph did not feel at home here. He preferred the smaller 3 bedroom house behind his church in his compound, but a small fire had rendered him at the mercy of his brother's expansive house. At least until new accommodations could be made. John was certainly accustomed to living a certain way. Joseph couldn't say he approved but John needed certain outlets and he had hoped that in some measure the comfort that came from a wealthy surrounding would help ease that need a bit. 

Joseph leaned over the rail of the front porch. Something hadn't been sitting right with him, not for a while at least. It was that damn woman. It had been several weeks since that tiny little thing first bumped into him. He had seen her here and there since but he had felt something he couldn't quite explain. She looked so lost and so broken. She needed him. She needed to be saved. She was a pretty thing, he imagined that her grey eyes once held a sparkle but she was like him. He could see it, he could feel it exuding off of her. She knew the dark side of humanity just as deeply as he did. The Abuse was still freshly imprinted on her skin. 

At their first meeting, she had bumped right into him. She had opened up the door to the local bar with her head turned, distracted by some ruckus from the outside. He could remember it as if it had just happened moments ago. The press of her body against his chest, the feel of her soft skin beneath his hand as he kept her from falling, all still vivid inside his mind. Irene had snatched her away before he could say something, and he knew better than to stand idly inside the Spread Eagle. The Fairgraves did not like the Seeds, but they held considerable influence over Falls End and he needed to either manipulate that influence or end it. John had offered up a solution, and Joseph knew that it would work but they were still new to town and he wasn't ready to rustle too many feathers. Not yet. He was hoping as the curiosity of the youngest Fairgrave, an envious little toad named Drew, continued to grow that they would be able to peacefully and perhaps with a little bliss convince the Fairgraves to join them. 

He could still see the woman's face when he closed his eyes He could still feel the touch of her palm against his chest as she had steadied herself against his grip. He could see her auburn hair swaying to the small of her back as Irene dragged her away, and that bruise that wrapped neatly around her neck. A little reminder that this world took beautiful things and destroyed them. He was mad, mad that Irene took such a blessing from him, mad that she was staying with the Fairgraves and not with someone he trusted. He was mad that she wasn't with him. He needed her to be safe. He had never felt this possessive over anyone save for his brothers. He knew instantly that she was here for a reason and that reason was to be with him, in his flock. His family could protect her and welcome her and fix her and she would be just as devoted as all the members of his congregation. Another little life that was meant to survive the collapse. Part of him, a tiny part that he would never share with anyone longed for her in a way that was more... intimate. But, he had the voice and he was chosen by God and he couldn't entertain such notions. At least not yet.

Joseph was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his brothers presence until the man was standing beside him. His hands were still covered in blood from "confessions". Joseph wasn't blind he knew what was really happening behind the doors of John's confession room, but John was mostly complacent and there had been no real complaints from those who had confessed. He did his job well and Joseph did his best to ignore the occasional nuance. In truth, he wasn't sure he could save John. Joseph could still see the sin in every single action John took. 

"Are confessions done for the day?" He asked after an appropriate silence.  
"Yes Joseph"  
"Any word on Drubman Marina?"  
"Adelaide has once again refused to sell her property. We will be able to take a few lots with questionable building permits but once I expose Adelaide Drubmans sin to all, it will fall into place"  
"You are doing very well John. Things are moving along nicely"  
Joseph noticed the light that suddenly lit up Johns' face and it reminded him of why he would never give up on his brother. John hasn't always been a monster and there was still some good inside of him. A little piece of that happy child he once was and Joseph was determined to see that happiness again. 

"Will that be all?" John asked. 

"No, there is one last thing. It seems the Fairgraves have a guest. She needs us John, but right now she is in the wrong hands. We need to change that. I think that it may be time to hear the Fairgraves boys confessions." 

The smile that came across Johns' face as he replied was cruel. "Yes Joseph"


	2. Eli has had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli doesn't like the thought of losing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about writing reader/character stories. Kinda testing the waters here.   
> Fictober prompt "I heard enough, this ends now"

**"I heard enough, this ends now"** You hold your breath as the mountain man says those words, your mind still working to figure out what he means. Eli was stomping around the Wolfs Den, grabbing things here and there and tossing them violently aside until he found his weapon. That he grabbed with purpose and he storms towards the entrance of his bunker. "Eli," you say regaining your senses as you realize what he is about to do. "Eli," you rush to move in front of him, placing both hands on his chest applying pressure in an attempt to slow him down. Your eyes wide and pleading. "Eli PLEASE!"

He stops and you can feel how hard his heart is working as he stares back at you. His eyes are dark and angry and you find yourself wanting to look away. Afraid of what lies behind them. "He hurt you," he says, his eyes are now swelling with tears that he fights to hold back. You can see how he tries to hide the guilt from you, the guilt of not being able to protect you. You briefly wonder when this became that kind of relationship. He moves to touch your cheek and you instinctively flinch, the trauma of the last 4 weeks still fresh on your skin. He lets out a growl; the anger in his eyes comes back with a vengeance. He tries to push his way past you but you counter by capturing one of his hands in both of yours. You hold on to him like nothing else matters, firmly planting your feet to the ground in case you need to use your body weight in an attempt to restrain him. "What are you gonna do?" You ask as he half-heartedly tries to pull himself away. "I'm gonna end this," he is practically seething at this point and it scares you. You have a pretty good idea of what he is talking about, so you squeeze his hand in yours until your fingers start to tingle and you can see the white of your knuckles. "Come on Eli," you pull him back firmly. "Please don't do this."

This seems to set him off, his face grows red as he roughly pulls his hand back. "HOW CAN I DO NOTHING!?" He screams. You take a step back, you have never seen Eli this angry. Come to think of it, you don't think you have ever seen Eli angry. "HOW CAN I SIT BACK AND WATCH HIM TAKE EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE AND DESTROY IT!?" He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a string of curses that could make a sailor blush before he regains enough of his senses to at least stop talking. You wonder if he is as afraid to say something as you are. He slowly makes eye contact with you and something visibly changes in his, his features soften. You see his regret, and you are thankful that it makes your fear subside. Eli is a great man and you knew you would never have to worry about him hurting you. No matter how uncomfortable the situation. "Christ," he concedes with a sigh, finally allowing you to lead him back into the safety of his lair. He sits heavily on a chair, discarding his weapon on the floor, admitting defeat. "I'm sorry. It just- when I think of what he did to you. What he could have done"

You move to straddle him, your hands making their way to cup his face as he firmly grasps your waist and pushes you against him. You can feel the warmth of his chest against yours. Your heartbeats intertwining. You feel safe in his arms, content in shushing him as you place gentle kisses around his face.   
"I could have lost you," he says it low enough that you have to work to hear it, his hands gently wrap around your wrists slowly pulling your hands away from his face, before traveling back up to cup yours "You didn't lose me, and right now I can't lose you. Please don't go doing something stupid, okay?" Your eyes plead with his again and you feel a wave of relief when he seems to finally surrender the idea of defending whatever honor he imagines.

  
You let him tip your head up slightly so that his lips touch yours. The feel of his beard tickling your chin sends little chills down your spine as you press yourself forward to deepen it. His hands move up your back and you close the distance as he nibbles at your button lip and you open up your mouth to allow his tongue entrance. He tastes like salted meat and coffee. The kiss quickly goes from tender to desperate and your lips swell under his touch. When he breaks off the kiss you make a strangled noise letting him know you weren't done yet. He grunts in appreciation but chooses not to appease you instead he wraps his arms around you and buries his head into the crook of your neck breathing in your scent as you close your eyes to enjoy the affection "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He whispers against your skin causing your heart to squeeze pleasantly inside your chest. You gently wrap your arms around his shoulders and whisper "I love you too" content. You're not quite sure what is going to happen next but in this moment you are safe and you are loved, and that's all that matters.


	3. Jacobs mystery meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Jacobs mystery meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for "Take what you need"  
> Implied torture  
> Terrible Grammar. That's about it.

She was trying her best to look amused. It was her only defense, although how it defended her was unclear. It was like that joke at the funeral or the laugh in the middle of a prayer. More in her own self-interest than it was for her actual survival. In this particular case, it helped keep the pain at bay. She couldn't remember how long she had been in the cage. She had dirt caked onto her skin, she was sure her hair looked like a rats nest. Her arm still swollen and tingling from whatever she did to that man Jacob had thrown into her space. The man, who now lay dead somewhere within her peripheral vision. Her left eye still puffy and purple, a gift from her last escape attempt. Her mouth was so dry she did her best not to swallow and her stomach had gone from rumbling to angry. The pain radiated through her body in a way that made her feel dizzy as she stared down at the meat sitting in the dog bowl by Jacobs' feet.

"You must be huuungry," the red-headed chuckled as he used his foot to push the dog bowl closer to her. She had heard the rumors that floated around town about what Jacob really did up here in the mountains. Every fiber of her being was telling her not to touch that stuff but she was losing grip on what little control she had on the situation, the pain was damn near unbearable. Still, she resisted her survival instincts causing her to shake with such a fury that she had to forcefully remind herself that she had already accepted death years ago.

"Go ahead, eat." He goaded.

A thought occurred to her as she watched Jacob curiously. She smiled pointing at her throat with a shrug, it hurt to talk, it would probably hurt to eat. She needed water

"Ah, You must be thirsty." He took the bait, taking a sip from his canteen while keeping his eyes locked on hers. He made sure she was watching when he spit the water out. She tried her best not to react.

They sat in silence, staring at each other for what felt like 30 minutes. She tried her best to keep eye contact but the feel of her crusted dirt covered clothing, and the bubble of anxiety that made these situations damn near uncontrollable distracted her.

"Do you know how long it takes for a civilization to collapse?" He asked breaking the silence.

"It takes 10 days to die from dehydration," she said softly mustering up what little energy she had to say it. This seemed to peak his interest. He slowly extended his hand again holding the canteen out to her.  
She didn't budge, she knew this trick well.

"You're gonna need water if you're gonna talk sweetheart."  
She crawled slowly to the bars wrapping one hand around the cold metal to support herself, while the other shakily reached for the canteen. She waited for him to grab it back but he didn't. She greedily snatched it from him wasting no time gulping down the liquid as fast as she could. It took all her self-control to save what little was left. She thought she may need it later.

"I'm keeping this," she said tucking the canteen safely behind her body. She maintained her grip on the bars so as not to fall backward. She was weak, she knew it. She probably wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

"Did you know that our appendix was once used to help digest bark? Our bodies are built to adapt." She said thoughtfully, aware that this wasn't what Jacob was looking for. She wondered briefly when she became so witty.

They sat in silence again. She fought the urge to reach back and finish the water. She fought even harder to not pick up the meat and shovel it into her mouth.

"You know, I underestimated you. You have impressive self-control but see that's what makes you weak. I need you to act with instinct, without thought. Do you know what happens to the weak?"

"Is that what this is?" She asked ignoring his last question, trying her best not to lick her lips. Her mouth was dry again but this dryness she could handle. She had years of field experience to thank for that. "You are stripping us down to our very basic human instincts in order to make us, what? Instinctually fight?" She was a keen observer even in her moments of insanity. She had to be, it helped keep her alive...most of the time.

"Are you familiar with the term classical conditioning?"  
"Yes," she was on her knees now clutching at the bars for support, her face smooshed against the cold metal. "Oh... that was rhetorical," she laughed. It came out more like a dry croak or a gag and she had to grip the bars tighter to keep herself from falling back.

That damn silence followed again.

"You should eat," he said. "Even the weak have their purpose, and you haven't served yours yet."

She looked at the food that was now lying to her side and scrunched up her nose. "What is it?" She asked.

"You have a very fascinating way of reacting to things." He said kneeling down to be eye level with her. "Most just shovel it down their throats without any thought."

"Right, and you need me to do that." It was a fact they both knew but she said it aloud to measure the absurdity of it.

"You gonna eat?"  
"You gonna tell me what it is?"  
More silence. Fuck. She wanted to belt out show tunes just to cover up the unbearable sound of nothingness.  
She stares at him intently, he had blue eyes and they were just as intense as his personality. Pretty blue eyes, she could get lost in those eyes... and that's when it clicks. She saw everything that drives him in his eyes. The sadness, the hopelessness and the desire to be worth something. She realizes she can't help the way her heart hurts for this man. This man who was torturing her, turning her into a tool for whatever purpose he could conjure up with his limited imagination. This man needed his heart stitched back together and that darn empathic part of her that she couldn't shut off was just dying to reach out and help.

He was close to her now, their faces mere inches apart. He probably meant it to be intimidating. Before she knew what she was doing she had touched his cheek with her hand, absentmindedly running her fingers through his beard, enjoying the scratchy feeling against her skin. She could feel his emotions with an intensity that matched the hunger pains she was trying so desperately to ignore. "Why are you so sad?" She whispered aware that had she been able to, tears would have been pooling behind the surface of her eyelids. She was so engrossed in the way her hands moved through the stubbly hair and the emotions that radiated off of him that she missed the look of utter shock on Jacobs frozen face. She pulled herself forcefully out of the moment, allowing herself to fall back onto her butt. Her legs tired and weak forming an uncomfortable W on the ground. "I really am losing my mind," she said mostly to herself with a laugh that really did make her sound crazy.  
She couldn't read his latest expression. She wasn't sure if that comforted her or scared her.

"So, are you gonna eat or am I gonna have to force it down your throat?"

She picked up the bowl tentatively. Her whole body wanted her to devour it, she was losing this battle, she knew it, but she could prolong it. Long enough to either get herself killed or ... "Oh for fucks- It's wolf! Just eat the damn food" He growled. That's all she needed to know, and she wasted no time shoveling it into her mouth as fast as she could not even be bothered by its rawness.

By her third ravenous mouthful, she had to work to swallow. By her fourth, she was choking the stuff down. She hadn't even seen him holding out another canteen until he was waving it in her face."I'm gonna need this one back, so just **take what you need** ". She took a swig of the water and finished the rest of the meat quickly.

"Good girl," he said in a way that made her want to hear him praise her again, he had turned and was walking away now. "Get some rest pup," he continued from over his shoulder. "You're gonna need it." 


	4. Joseph meets his equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph learns that someone else hears the voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober prompt "I know you do"

_Not yet_

  
The first time she heard the inner monologue she had died. It was 5 years ago but it will always be vividly imprinted in her mind. It wasn't the bullet that was lodged in her left shoulder that did her in, nor was it the damage to her trachea due to the restriction of oxygen in her airways; rather, it was the large gash on her head that did it. It had caused a brain bleed. Her forehead had connected with drywall, her body had been thrown into the back corner wall of her tiny office. She had been swimming in a world of pain and then suddenly she was not. The world had fallen dark and she had found herself confused and floating in an infinite void until something tugged at her waist and forcefully pulled her back.

  
_Not yet_

She woke up 4 days later at the county hospital with a wicked headache and several memories that needed to be pieced together. They had told her it was a miracle, she had thought it more of a curse.

  
She didn't die this time, at least she didn't think she did. Her chest burned as her lungs filled with water, her body had been screaming at her. Her head felt as if it was about to explode; the familiar feeling of oxygen deprivation taking over. She could feel the darkness start to creep into her vision when something pulled her back.

_Not yet_

  
She was gagging when she came to, the contents of her both her lungs and stomach purging itself violently from her body. Strands of her hair clung to her face as feeling started to return to her body. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and the feel of a hardened chest against her anchored her as she slowly regained consciousness. She could hear the hushed whisperings around her before she could see where they were coming from. The chatter was nervous but not familiar enough to bring her back.

Her vision came last and she found herself frantically looking around trying to make sense of all that was happening. She saw John first, she blinked rapidly until she could make out his trimmed beard and concerned expression. His arms were holding her tightly and the sound of his heartbeat mixed with the soreness of her chest reminding her that she was, in fact, still alive. Her eyes drifted next to the man kneeling beside her and she turned her whole head to look at him. His warm calloused hands were pushing strands of hair out her face, his voice was soothing speaking words that she assumed were meant to calm her. His hands felt like they were everywhere, caressing her neck, cupping her face, tugging gently at her ears. They pulled at her shoulders and she suddenly felt herself being lifted out of the comfort of Johns' arms. A moan escaped her lips as her head spun. Her eyes drifted to the man who held her. She recognized his glasses first the signature yellow aviator glasses that she secretly loved. This was Joseph. The sudden impact of being moved left her with little time to ponder on her current situation. The slight bounce of each step made the arms that held her tremble. She willed her body to go limp only to realize that it already was. She closed her eyes, trying to swallow the uneasy feeling of her stomach as she allowed the steady movement to lull her to sleep.

  
It felt like any other morning when she came to for the second time. The feel of soft sheets permeated her being and she found herself squirming pleasantly against the fabric. My god, these sheets were heaven. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the duvet against her skin and the feathery feeling that cradled her head. She smiled and with little sense of reality rolled over onto her stomach. She wrapped her arms around the pillow bringing its comfort close to her body as she moved a leg towards her chest allowing her knee to rest below the fluff of the pillow.

It was the guttural sound of someone clearing their throat that brought her back to reality. The wave of memories crashing into her temporal lobe with such a force that she sat straight up her eyes open wide and wild as she tried her best to take in her surroundings. She found Jacob sitting in a wooden chair next to a bed that she assumed belonged in Johns house. The look of bewilderment on his face was similar to her own and they both stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. It had never been easy for her to speak with Jacob. He had a way of both captivating and intimidating her equally. She was always stuttered when she tried to speak with him and one time she had actually spat. Not on purpose, of course, but she had been mortified and he had seemed amused in a way that made her even more uncomfortable.

  
"You're awake," his voice was gruff and awkward. All she could do was no, confusion settling in as she tried her best to remain upright. The erratic rise and fall of her chest made that difficult. A lump was forming in the back of her throat. Jacob seemed just as unsure as she was. "I uh," he let out a brittle chuckle and without another word walked out leaving her sitting there in a state of shock. She pulled herself towards the head of the bed so she could sit against the headboard. She tried to think about what brought her here. Something had gone wrong. She remembered the baptism well enough; she remembered the press of Johns' thumb on her forehead, his hands wrapping tentatively around her neck as she was lowered slowly into the river. Something had gone wrong, she couldn't remember what, but the next thing she knew that darn voice had brought her back to life. Now, now she was here. Some sudden talk in the hallway left her little time to explore her own thoughts. She recognized Jacobs and for a brief moment she thought of opening the door and confronting the sound but the pit in her stomach; an ever-growing source of her anguish kicked in. The door slowly opened and a head peeked in. John, their eyes met instantly locking into each other, he gave a sheepish smile that was very unlike him and then was gone before she could so much as blink.

Joseph came in next, he had the decency to knock lightly on the door first before striding in. He was shirtless, his body glimmering in sweat from the smoldering heat of the summer. "You're awake" He echoed Jacobs sentiment from just moments ago. "You should rest" He wasted no time crossing the threshold meeting her with a stern look as he slowly coaxed her into lying back down. He fussed over the blanket pulling it over her body and tucking it slightly under her sides. He pushed the hair out of her face before planting a kiss gently on her forehead allowing his lips to linger just a minute too long.

He sat next to her, staring at her with an intensity that made her want to look away. "You heard it didn't you?" He said finally. She hated that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You have a gift," he said thoughtfully. " **I know you do** , I saw it in your eyes." he frowned when she didn't respond. Sometimes she wanted to know what went on in Josephs' head, right now though, she really didn't.

"What did it say?" He asked.

  
"What?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. Her throat still sore. Joseph pulled the blanket he had so carefully wrapped around her off. He helped her sit back up, bringing a cup of water she hadn't seen him put on the nightstand up to her lips. He had one hand gently placed on the back of her head holding her still while the other slowly tipped the glass. He softly coaxed her into drinking some water

"The voice," he said with a click of his tongue; a reminder not to drink too fast. "What did it say?"

She groaned in frustration when the glass was unceremoniously pulled away. She let out a frustrated sigh before replying "Not yet. It said, not yet."

"Have you heard it before?"

  
"Yes."

Joseph looked excited. He was caressing her cheek now, gently guiding her to lie on her back again. The glass of water abandoned sadly on the dresser. His breathing was erratic. "My precious precious girl, you have no idea how special you are, do you?" He held her hand in his, gently drawing circles on the soft skin. A fuzzy feeling started to take over. Tiny little butterflies swirled around Joseph as it dawned on her that the water hadn't quite tasted right. Her lids were feeling heavy and she goofily smiled up at Joseph. He was suddenly so beautiful that it took her breath away. "Shh, my child. You need to sleep. We have much to discuss when you are well." She trusted him fully, a feeling she wouldn't have thought possible had it not been for the bliss coursing through her veins. She kept smiling, she wasn't sure what he was talking but for the first time in a long time, she felt fine. So she closed her eyes and with happy thoughts floating within the space of her mind, allowed sleep to take her.


	5. Johns in love (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John catches some feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning so I'll go back and edit when I have time. 
> 
> NSFW.  
> New to writing love scenes. Would totally appreciate any criticism. which will probably end with me ugly crying in the shower but at least I'll be a better writer for it.  
> Thanks.

It's not that John wanted her. He wanted to have what she was. He wanted the warmth and happiness that oozed out of her. He wanted the comfort and praise that spilled from her lips. He wanted her laughter ringing through his ears. He wanted the touch of her skin against his. He wanted the brunt of her jokes and goddammit he wanted her to look at him like he was the next best thing since sliced bread. Okay, so maybe, if he was being really honest, he wanted her.

That's why he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had agreed. She had said yes and his heart clenched in a way he had not thought possible. He practically skipped around the room in anticipation, but she had been terrified. The light in her eyes replaced by something akin to fear. Fear of him and she all but admitted to it. She said it out loud echoing the very thoughts he was afraid of. She was accepting her fate willingly but she was scared. That's not what he wanted. He wanted her to look at him with wonder. He wanted her to soak in everything he had to offer with gratitude and joy, but that's not what he saw. He had to wonder; had he gone too far?

She had flinched as he neared her with that tattoo gun, her eyes closing as she braced herself for the pain she would endure. For the pain that he would put her through. All the excitement he had felt, the exhilaration of her yes, the soft quiet beauty of her acceptance, no longer appealed to him. It... well shit... it almost kind of hurt.

Why did she have to be so different? Damn the way her eyes watered, damn the way she looked at him with sadness. The agony she felt for him, for what he had gone through. The tears she had silently shed as he recounted his own story. She countered everything he knew to be right and true. She had looked him in the eye and told him it wasn't his fault. His parents, the Duncans, that wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve that she had said and that's when he lost it.

He had stormed out and into a room that held a sniveling brute of a man waiting to atone and he stabbed that sinner. He stabbed him until the blood of the man dripped from his hands and stained his shirt. He then crumpled to the floor in a fit of sobs as he questioned everything he thought he stood for.

He visited Joseph next. His eyes were red and burning as he feverishly recounted the event that had occurred earlier in the day. He paced back and forth, snarling like a madman, crying till his tears mixed with snot, shouting about the unfairness of all this. The unfairness of her. When he finished, having finally spent all his energy he had looked up at Joseph. Eyes pleading with his brother for help. What should he do? What could he do? Joseph with all his infinite wisdom and patience smiled at him. He placed his forehead to Johns and laughed. He fucking laughed. What the fuck was so funny about this? "Let her save you John" was all Joseph had to say. 

So that's how John found himself naked at the bed of the river, with the woman he was realizing he loved wrapped protectively in his arms. He had practically dragged her there, placed his thumb to her forehead in a mock baptism before holding her under the water for maybe a minute too long. He watched her as she thrashed about. It would be so easy to end this. So easy to end this torment but he watched her as she started to still and it broke his heart. He just couldn't fucking do it. He had picked her up bridal style whispering sweet nothings as she gagged and choked back to life before laying her down at the bed of the river.   
He waited as if expecting her to run, waiting for that look of disgust on her heavenly face. When that didn't come he slowly undressed, barking at her to do the same. He watched her undress with fascination, enjoying the way her body was revealed to him. He gently pushed her knees apart with his hand as he fit himself in between her. He gently cupped her breasts, kneading them as he placed light kisses around her navel trailing up so he could graze his teeth along her nipple. Relishing in the moan of approval coming from deep within her.  He had entered her, without waiting for her to adjust. He moved slowly at first, savoring each moment like it would be the last, picking up the pace as she mewled so lovely underneath him. With a few final violent thrusts, he filled her up, claiming her as his before rolling off of her and pulling her body over him so he could cradle her against his chest as they watched the river ebb and flow.

He pushed a few strands of loose hair off of her face as he kissed her cheeks. Kissing them until they flushed a rosy pink. My god was she beautiful. "Suppose I say I love you," he said quietly.  "What would you say?" He held his breath waiting for the rejection but she looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes he so desperately wished to get lost in. She gently ran a hand through his beard before she kissed him. "I guess I would say I love you too".  His heart was full and ready to burst, He wondered if this is what real happiness felt like as he possessively tightened his hold of her. His mind finally made up. He wanted this, he wanted her and he would never let her go.


	6. Jacobs got a thing (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a title for this one.  
> Jacob is sorry but he still wants to keep you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Noncon elements (literally in the first sentence so.. um beware?)

The first time Jacob fucked you, it had been a lesson. You had been mouthy and he threw you to the ground and rammed into you so hard that you thought he would split you in two. 

You hadn’t thought Jacob the type to assert his dominance like that, but its what he did. When he was done he had just left you there in the dirt and you lay there trying to take in what had happened until a hunter had come to collect you. 

Things got strange after that. Not that you could complain. You were moved to a makeshift barrack, you were given real meals and you were allocated a shower time, You got to train with the “real” soldiers and occasionally you were allowed on hunts. Turns out you are really good at tracking. Who woulda thought it. Not you. Made up for the fact that you were a lousy shot. 

Jacob had kept his distance, he didn’t talk to you, he didn’t look at you, he didn’t visit the barracks but he sure as shit had his men reporting on your every activity. Not all of Jacob’s men were assholes. You had a false sense of security around some of the nicer ones. The ones who had no problem sharing just what Jacob was asking when it came to you. 

Then came the day you were called to his office to file paperwork. You were surprised, you hadn’t thought his makeshift army organized enough to have paperwork but it did and oh boy, was there a lot. So this became a weekly occurrence. You would be called in to spend a few hours doing paperwork while Jacob did whatever the fuck Jacob does without a single word being spoken between the two of you. 

This continued on for weeks until one day he inquired after a ‘recruit’ and as more weeks went by inquiries turned into conversations and before you knew it you were comparing scars and swapping the horror stories that you had both lived through. 

One day as you were attempting to figure out exactly what the illegible scribble across the top of an equally illegible memo said, you were interrupted by a loud thud. Jacob had slammed his fists into his work table scattering bits of office supplies about. He made a disgruntled noise. Whatever he was going to say, you knew it wasn’t easy for him. “I’m sorry.” His words stunned you. “Christ, I have never done anything like that before. Don’t think I could ever do it again and I’m sorry it was you. I didn’t- I don’t want to hurt you” 

This threw you for a loop, you knew what he was talking about and you didn’t know what to say so you stood gaping at him.

“Look” He sighed running his hands through his hair in a way that was very un Jacob like. “You’re not much of a soldier. You can’t shoot. Your hand to hand combat is barely acceptable. You’re a damn fine tracker but it’s just not enough. I ain’t saying you’re weak, you’re just not meant to be a soldier. It’s not your purpose.”

You tense. You knew what Jacob did with the men who didn’t cut it. This is the part where he tells you that you’re gonna be roasted alive. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said instead and your mouth hits the floor. The surprises just keep on coming. “I don’t like you being out there fighting anyway. So I’m gonna give you a choice and you’re only gonna get this choice once. You can stay here with me or you can walk out and we pretend that this conversation never happened” 

He didn’t really give you much time to respond before he locked the door to his office. Slowly making his way over to you. “Remember,” He growls. Suddenly very predator-like. “This was your choice”.

He was on you in a hot minute. Crushing your body to his as he captured your lips in a bruising kiss. His teeth clashing with yours as he maneuvered your bodies so you were leaning against his desk. You can feel his hardness as he pushes you closer to him. His hands clumsily tugging at your clothing in an attempt to rip them off. He growled in frustration when they didn’t tear in two so he took a step back to unbuckle and remove his own clothes. “Pants off. Now!” He barks at you.

You waste no time unzipping and kicking your pants off as you watch Jacob pull his off his own. The length of his member springing to life as he hoisted you onto the desk. He pulled your shirt over your head and fitted himself between your legs, the heat growing as he nips at your neck, leaving a trail of bruises across your collarbone. Jacob had plunged two fingers into your wetness before he deemed himself satisfied with your response. “Gonna be honest here.” He said. “Don’t think I can be too gentle. I've wanted this for so long” 

You respond with a kiss and he takes the acceptance by plunging into you, picking up a brutal pace. His hand wrapped firmly around your neck as he fucks you into the desk. 

He whispers little things into your ears as he’s pounding into you. You’re such a good girl for taking him, You fit him so well. You are his. “Mine,” he says with each thrust as he drives the point home. 

You are surprised at how erotic you find this and it’s not long before you feel the familiar rush of your orgasm take control. You writhe beneath his brutal pace which quickens right before he spills his seed into you. 

He falls back into a chair as he catches his breath, eyes trained on you as you catch your own. You, however, are now staring questioningly at the box filled with your stuff. You hadn’t noticed it before. It held all the trinkets you had secretly collected. The little mementos of humanity that you clung to dearly. 

“Did you confiscate my stuff?” you ask as you fiddle through your things.

“Suppose we should talk about this huh?” He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up to help you dress. You’re surprised at how careful he is. 

“Had your stuff moved earlier, been meaning to move you the veterans center for a while now” 

Funny, you never noticed the cot that stuck to the corner of the office. 

“You sleep in here?’ You ask

“Mostly”

“Where will I be sleeping?”

“I’d like to think wherever I am sleeping” 

OH. The realization hits you like a ton of bricks. You’re not just moving to the veterans center. You’re moving in with him. 

 

"Look,” Jacob sighed “ Josephs got this sermon tonight, was kinda hoping you would come with me. Gotta talk to him about me and you, he’ll probably wanna do something about it." He slowly wraps his arms around you, as if the two of you had been lovers for years. 

"Waddya say hmm?” He kisses the top of your hair. You literally have no idea what he is talking about. “Can’t keep you here if Joseph doesn’t know and I ain’t throwing you back in a cage”

What exactly were you to Jacob Seed? What did he mean when he said he’d talk to Joseph?

You look up to him and make eye contact. 

“Oh my god,” An absolutely ridiculous thought occurs to you. “You want to talk to Joseph.. You want to…are we getting-?” He chuckles tilting your chin to place a kiss on your suddenly nonresponsive lips. “Its the only way I get to keep you,” he whispers. 


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seeds baptize someone important to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not build a story around this. I make no promises.

Joseph looked at the girl kneeling in front of him. They were in the middle of service and he was mad. He had her hands tied behind her back. He placed his thumbs on her eyelids. He didn’t push hard enough to cause injury but hard enough to cause pain. He watched her lip tremble as she tried to keep herself from crying out. Her teeth biting through her bottom lip. He softened his grip when he felt the tears pooling beneath the surface of her eyelids. Using his thumbs to slowly wipe them away as they spilled out from the corner of her eyes. 

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her to a standing position. She was making it very difficult to love her, and yet, he loved her. As god as his witness he loved her. He placed his forehead on hers. “I am so disappointed” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “But I know what you need now” He nodded to Jacob who undid her bindings, grabbed her by the waist and firmly brought her out of the church. 

“My Children” He lifted his arms up towards the sky as he addressed his followers. “We have all come from many different places. We have all been cast aside or rejected We have been called names that were meant to belittle us. We have all opened up our hearts to love and we have all atoned. y/n is no different than us. She has seen the dark side of humanity, she has been abused and she acts out in the only manner she has ever known. My children, we must love her. We must show her the better path. It is Gods will that she guide us through the gates of Eden. As I am your father she is your mother and we must show her the way.” 

He jumped off the podium. “Come. It is time” He opened the church doors, his congregation following behind him. Jacob was waiting outside the church, he still had a firm grip on y/n's now trembling frame. She looked just as fearful as the day he had met her and it hurt his heart. He knew she would come around, she had to. He would make her see. He took her hand and lightly kissed it before leading her through the woods. Everyone silently following behind them. His heart racing at the thought of her joining his family. He could barely contain himself as the river came into view. 

John was already there, knee deep in the water with a smile that lit up his entire face

Joseph smiled back. He had wished she would be more willing but he couldn't complain. Everything was moving smoothly. With a nod to Jacob, they flanked each side of her. Taking a hand leading her gently into the water. Pulling occasionally when she hesitated. By the time they reached John, She was visibly shaking and verbally pleading for them to stop. Jacob had pulled her to him first, kissing her cheek as he soothingly shushed her before passing her to Joseph who did the same. He was whispering sweet words into her ears before handing her to John. John held her tightly to him as he kissed her cheek before holding her at arm's length, looking at her with pride. She wasn't like Faith, she couldn't be replaced and John was thrilled she would be part of the family. He put one hand on the back of her neck and one on the front. Tightening his grip when she instinctively grabbed at his arms. 

He slowly lowered her, holding her under the water, she flailed around. Joseph’s heart fluttered. She looked so perfect as she stopped fighting. Her face relaxed as the bliss infused water surrounded her. With a nod from John, Joseph stepped forward and helped her up. Holding her to him as she gasped for air. He removed the strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheek lovingly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Welcome Home”


	8. Jacob meets a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Rye's BBQ Jacob meets someone who peaks his interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, but I feel like something needs to be said. So I said something about not having something to say. 
> 
> Good day.

"So.. 82nd airborne huh?" She asked, looking over the strangers' army jacket with a small nod as she set her dish down. She had brought a brisket again. An old family recipe, not exactly bbq food but it seemed to be a hit the last time she went to a Rye bbq. Truthfully she would use any excuse to prepare brisket. It was easily one of her top 5 favorite foods. 

"Yeah. You army?" The man asked, making a point to look at the dog tags that dangled between her breasts. "No, I was part of a relief group. Had this idea that I was actually helping people. Long story short, I lost a lot of friends. You did too huh?"He wore more than one tag too. Her eyes glazed over from the onslaught of memories so she cleared her throat changing the direction of the conversation. "I'm y/n" She held her hand out. "Jacob" He had a confident grip.   
"Oh, you're that preacher dudes. Sorry ... Joseph's brother right?" 

She handed him a plate trying to make the conversation less awkward by at least pretending she was interested in eating the food laid out on the table. She ended up piling a bunch of briskets and some pulled pork, before scanning the party for a familiar face.   
"Hey, it was nice meeting you" She turned one last time to him as her eyes fell on Kim. "Maybe sometime we can swap stories"

\--  
Jacob watched the girl with fascination as she bounced over to Kim. A smile lighting up her face as she said something to the host before settling down at a table and staring thoughtfully at her food. She was different than the others. Behind her thick lashes were eyes that had seen unspeakable things and under her clothes was a body that had been through worse. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of what she held beneath the t-shirt and jeans she casually wore. She didn't have the delusion that others did, it was written in her face. She had seen war. The cheerful demeanor was a cover and he wanted to see what was lurking just under the surface. 

He settled into a table near hers, turning slightly so he could hear any conversation she may have. Nothing that really peaked his interest but he kept listening. She had a nice voice, he didn't mind listening to the nonsense that spewed from it and her laugh made him smile. If the feeling he got from her was anything close to what he expected she would be perfect for the new world that Joseph preached about. Strong, stubborn and born of pain just like him. He had an idea and the thought thrilled him. He tried to make out his siblings in the crowd and when his eyes met Faiths his thought turned into an idea. He smiled mischievously as he made his way to his sister. 

\--

She stayed behind to help the Ryes clean up. She didn't even mind when they left to go check something out real quick. Some call that sounded fishy but still worth checking up on. She liked being alone most of the time. She had finished throwing the last bunch of trash out when she made her way back to the air hanger grabbing a drink along the way. she hadn't even realized she had grabbed the wrong cup until about 15 minutes later. Her vision blurred and she held the drink away from herself as if inspecting it would tell her what she just ingested. She barely registered the strong arms that had wrapped around her from behind or the head that nestled into her neck, or the deep throaty groan that it elicited from the man behind her. "Shh, Don't fight it just let go" the voice was soothing but she took it as a challenge. She couldn't help it, nothing was making sense. She pulled herself out of the man's grasp and turned around to face him. Making out some red hair, but not clearly able to make out a face. She ran her hands through a beard and squinted her eyes bringing the face closer to her as she desperately tried to make out who it was. "Are you a real person?" She finally asked when she was unable to do so. The man laughed and she laughed with him allowing her hands to fall from his face. Anyone who laughed like that couldn't be bad. She stopped fighting it and let her eyes close, she rolled her head back as sleep took her. 

She had a pounding headache when she came to. She stretched her legs with a groan, before noting the soft dirt under her. The soft dirt... reality hit her hard and she sat straight up. Her eyes wide taking in her surroundings. She was in a cage. She was in a fucking cage at the veterans center. She recognized the building almost instantly but its surroundings were different. Her's was one of many cages. some with tarps over them some completely exposed to the elements. Hers was the only one occupied.   
She turned her attention to the man who leaned against the cage. Whistling a tune she had never heard. She got up on unsteady feet and made her way to the bars staring in bewilderment at the man. 

"Jacob?" She tested the waters. 

He turned to her slowly with a smile. "Been wondering when you'd wake up." He said. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Few hours, Here" He handed her a canteen and some Tylenol. "Bet you got one hell of a headache" 

She wondered why she thanked him. Kind of seemed ridiculous given the situation but some habits were hard to break. 

"So. I heard someone had bought out the veterans center" Talking was a great defense mechanism and one that she was good at. "Guess it was your family huh?"

"You're very unique. That's what I like about you" 

"Is this when I find out you skin people alive?"

He laughed loudly at this and for a split second, she felt like everything would be okay. He was so much taller than she was and the thoughts that were running around in her head were starting to scare her. 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya," He said and she believed him. "Figured now would be a good time to swap those stories"


	9. The Lord Gives/Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord giveth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains implied/actual torture and near death experience. 
> 
> It is dark. It is really dark and I will edit at some point I promise.

It wasn't what he wanted. It's just something he had to do. Like with Miller. This was another test. His test. The last test. The proof of his loyalty to his brother.  This was it. The final piece of his heart, torn from his chest and presented at the altar as the final sacrifice.

  
She made him weak. She had to die.

  
The stake had gone up, The wood placed around; a resemblance to the witch trials from centuries past. She had bewitched him and she hung from her wrists for her crime. She was a sack of quivering bones, the shell of the woman she was mere hours ago. She would hang as she was engulfed by flames and she would hang until the earth reclaimed her.  
He had blindfolded her. He didn't want to look in her eyes, he didn't want to see death in her eyes. His hands were like jelly as he tried his best not to steal one last touch. She was temptation reincarnate. He would not succumb. She made him weak, her death would make him strong.

  
**_Train - Kill - Sacrifice_ **

  
He stepped back, allowing Staci to move forward. He watched the weaker man tremble before him. His eyes were flowing like a river pooling around the crescent of his eyelids and staining his cheeks. He too was making his final sacrifice, fire spurring from his reluctant hands igniting the adorning wood that surrounded the girl.

Flames danced around her and for a moment she looked like she belonged to the element. Like she had found her way home. Her lips plump and inviting, quivering turning into the violent thrusts of her elbows and legs as she fought her fate. Jacob crossed his arms as proof that he maintained control over his emotions, a false confidence still residing in his mind.

  
_This was the right choice._

  
Her screams pierced the air masking the sound of gravel flinging off of tires as cars reared to a stop in the near distance. The flicker of color and trail of smoke distracted from the figures that ran towards the execution. The pitter patter of feet echoed in Jacobs' ears, as men and women poured out from the surrounding clouds that swirled around the girl on fire. 

  
**_This was the wrong choice._ **

  
Jacob couldn't register what was happening. His eyes wide and glazed over, his mind muddled. His face stretched taut as something squeezed his shoulders tight. He couldn't see his brother shaking him, words falling from his mouth as yellow aviators flew to the ground and arms waved barking orders to huddled peggies who tamed the flames with the help of a stolen fire truck.

  
"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh"

Joseph's face was red, veins bulging from his forehead venom spitting from his mouth as he grabbed Jacobs stiff form trying to make his brother understand.

  
"The lord is giving"

  
_"The lord is giving"_

  
"The lord is giving" The words seemed to float across the air as Jacob repeated them and needing no other push he hit the ground running, Engulfing himself in the fiery prison he created for her. His lungs burning and his nostrils filling with the ashes of what was to come... what should have come but Joseph had seen differently and now here Jacob was, pulling her from her grave. A hint of hope slithered into his peripheral. He dropped her to safety and as he collapsed onto his knees, he watched peggies come out of the clearing and surround her lifeless form tossing sheets of water over her, cutting away the damaged linen and poking at the scarred flesh.

  
"She's alive," Someone said and Jacob felt his heart find a rhythm that didn't make sense. "She's yours Jacob," His brother said gently. "She's not your sacrifice. You deserve to be happy, You deserve to have love. You deserve her" Jacob looked up blinking, his brain working hard to process the meaning behind Josephs words. He hadn't realized that he had tears falling down his face until the salty taste invaded his mouth.

"She'll be okay" Came a voice. Life finally having been breathed back into the source of Jacobs frustration. The course of Jacob's redemption.  "Most damage is from inhaling smoke," said another. The idea of having something as delicate as love, something so tangible was foreign. He didn't know how to embrace it but he wanted to, he would try to.

  
"Joseph" Jacob called for his brother.

  
"I'm here brother"

  
"What do I do now?"

  
"You cherish this miracle. You Endeavor to deserve the gift God gave you."


	10. Joseph encounters an Empath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Encounters an Empath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a migraine when I was high as fuuuuck. God bless medical marijuana.   
> So, I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I'm a glutton for punishment so I'm posting it anyway. 
> 
> No warnings.

The youngest Wells daughter was a mystery. An elusive shadow talked about often and rarely sighted. An uncommon creature in a blight of the unworthy. She shows up to church once a month. A quiet little thing squished between the safety of her family. Listening respectfully to the prophet. She dedicates what little time she spends in hope county to her family before she is whisked away. Often mere days later. She is summoned by her job or a friend or that little piece of her heart that just can't settle. She comes back a month or so later. Sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by a friend. Big burly men and intimidating women who latch onto her like leaches. She would move heaven and earth for them. If there was anything good and true in the world it was held within her, and she freely gave, her capacity for love knowing no bounds. 

This is the way it had been for years. She'd come home just long enough to leave her mark, to honor the people she was indebted to and then she'd be off. Her heart always giving but often empty.   
Sometimes she would come back with rays of sunshine and heartfelt compassion that seeped into the air vents infecting those who would be around her. Sometimes she comes back littered with bruises and new scars. Her body broken and her soul crying. She'd hide away mending her heart, licking her wounds, reappearing days later with a serenity that she clung to desperately filling in the void with a longer than usual stay. She would shower her light on everyone, she didn't choose sides. She remained neutral, her heart holding no room for hate, and those that would bask in her glory understood that this was her way. This was what she needed.   
Now it was time. Joseph was ready to welcome her family. They had been regular churchgoers for over a year and he was ready to welcome them properly into his herd. Truly make them brothers and sisters amongst the members of Edens gate. He had called upon them in their home in hopes to catch the entire family, but she had already left. Her imprint no longer bound to the confines of her family home. 

"I had hoped to meet your youngest," Joseph said sipping on the tea that had graciously been offered to him. 

"Oh, you just missed her" The mother replied, she was a busy woman truly happy when she was catering to others. Her hands flitting about as she cleaned dishes and threw food into the oven. 

"Where does she go?"

The mother shrugged a smile ripe with worry planted on her face. "Sometimes its best not to know dear" 

She handed the preacher a picture off the mantle. A photo of a family that Joseph had only dreamed of. All smiles and laughter and love.

"You must miss her a lot" 

"I do, but she is doing what she is meant to do and that's all a mother could ever ask for. I just hope one day she plants roots and has a family."

"Mrs. Wells," Joseph said after a pregnant pause. "I'd very much like to meet your youngest" 

"We'll be sure to say hi the next time she's in town" 

The next time was 3 weeks later. She had come home battered. Bruises draped across her body, exhaustion coursing through her blood. She wore a pretty dress to church. A soft green and lacey. It suited her figure. She sat cross-legged listening to the preacher her family had become infatuated with.   
After service her family hung back, waiting patiently as each partisan made their way through the door saying thanks at the feet of the father and all that he beheld. She was shy, it made her mother laugh at times. She was like a moth drawn to a flame if the flame were people and she was the reluctant moth. A perfect little conundrum. 

Joseph took her hand, surprised by the delicacy. He chose to greet her more intimately pressing his forehead against hers. Her skin was hot, her color pale. Sure signs of an infection. A parting gift from whatever terror she had fought while away. She held her head high, her face light and airy. 

Joseph knew, if not by his intuition then from his brother that she was hurt. Jacob had been quick to point out the way her lungs pushed inward and the slight tremor in her hand as she relied heavily on her inner strength. 

"Your family has invited us to dinner. I hope to see you there" He cautioned, and it was a caution he emphasized it with his word choice. 

 

"Of course" Her voice was like a soothing melody, soft and sinful. Sending a shiver of guilty pleasure down Josephs' spine.   
"You are meant to be here" Was the afterthought. The words tumbling out of his mouth and swirling around the stale church air causing her to pause as her family scurried outside. "You're drawn here aren't you? You keep coming back because you are called to. The Lord beckons and you come."

She pursed her lips, pushing them outward ever so slightly. Her eyes studied the man, glancing briefly behind him at his brothers.   
She smiled sincerely and it nearly knocked him off his feet. Her smile was infectious, her energy palpitating off of her in waves of lucid clarity. He felt a sense of calm and belonging and it dawned on him just how special she truly she was. An empath, a truly rare find. Her emotions mirrored those around her as she took all the bad energy and translated it into good. Imprinting her goodwill on all those within her presence. No wonder she traveled so much. People chewed her up and spit her out and they didn't even know it. He had the sudden urge to embrace her, to welcome her into his heart to share in the burden that was so neatly placed upon her at birth. She needed to be wooed slowly. Her gift was fragile and if he was to assert his claim on her. If he was to keep her for his Edens Gate he'd have to be tactful. 

"I look forward to tonight," she said her smile never wavering as she exited the church and caught up to her waiting family

The dinner sealed her fate. She was charming and deceptively strong willed. She even got Jacob to laugh. The mountain man comparing scars and sharing secrets that only those who had survived war could share. She brought the innocence back to John. His mischevious side placated with simple jokes and teasing that bordered sisterly affection and as for Joseph. He imagined her the balance he needed. She would restore his faith in times of trouble and in turn he would cherish her.   
He had left that night knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that she belonged to him and his family. 

He had left her home giddy with the excitement she had imparted on him. How selfish people were. Always taking from her and never giving. How could they? They couldn't fathom for a moment she truly was. She was so pure. He couldn't blame them the temptation. He so desperately felt it himself. He wanted to bottle up the emotions that radiated of her. He wanted to hide her away untainted by the rest of the world. He wanted to bury his head in her chest and breath in all she had to offer. 

She had felt that itch to travel about a week after that fateful dinner and Joseph had a similar itch to keep her put. She had spent the week mostly with the Seed siblings and he worked hard to convince her of her true purpose. Just as Jacob tried and just as John tried. Using peaceful means and words to try to persuade her. Using hunting trips and plane rides and philosophical conversation. Each brother laying claim to the part of her that fit them. The time came quickly when she could no longer hide behind tired eyes and sleepless nights. She needed to get away and Joseph could no longer allow her to go. So when words could not persuade her and her family would not concede without her consent Joseph turned to other methods.   
He waited eagerly. The familiar power of bliss coursing through her veins as they stole her away in the dead of night. He carried her carefully to the car, carrying her away from her unsuspecting family, her old family, he carried her away from her old life and into the open arms of his waiting brothers. She had a new family now, one who would willingly embrace her whether she was willing or not. 

The anticipation of such a lovely gift made his fingers twitch as they approached Johns ranch. Jacob took his turn carrying her. Joseph loathed to admit that she fit Jacob so well. The same stark attitude the same strength. Always the survivalist. A pang of jealousy ran through Joseph as the thought of her being meant for another crossed his mind. He couldn't be greedy and he assured himself that she belonged to him no matter which direction she chose. He watched her be lowered onto the bed, with just a bit more bliss to help her sleep. John whispered sweet words and stroked her hair as he lulled her to sleep. 

The brothers stood back and watched her as she slept. Each silently claiming her, envisioning the true potential she would unlock and harness and carry as she walked with them into the promised land. Each had a different vision of her fate, a point they would later have to address but for now, she was here. She was where she belonged.


	11. Jacob doesn't deserve love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob feels like he doesn't deserve a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I have been on an unmotivated streak since NaNoWriMo. I am also super self-loathing at the moment. Does anyone else get like that? Sometimes I love what I write sometimes I feel like everything I type turns to crap. So anyway, to get out of this slump I've decided to just start shoving the snippets or whatever that my brains vomits up, here. They will be short. I welcome feedback. 
> 
> Also, I may need a beta or whatever because; Grammar.

Jacob watched his wife sleeping. His chest pressed against her back feeling the rise and fall of her chest. The steady and peaceful breath brought on by deep sleep. He lightly traced the side of her hip, hand slipping gently under her shirt. Her skin was soft against his calloused hand. She was beautiful. He realized he didn't tell her this enough so he whispered it into her neck, wrapping his arms around her possessively. There was this pit in his stomach that grew painful whenever he thought of her. As if he were waiting to wake up alone. As if she were all a dream. He didn't want to let her go, so he squeezed her closer.

  
How could someone like him be loved by someone like her? He questioned it every time she touched him, every time she looked at him with those big innocent eyes. Bright grey orbs that met his blue with an unrelenting passion and a love he would never deserve. She shifted, her eyes fluttered. Jacob held his breath and tensed waiting for a sleepy groan or a mumble that never came. He sighed with relief when a small snore escaped her lips. He wasn't ready to be this vulnerable with her, at least not while she was awake. He had to be strong, if not for himself than for her.

  
His hand slowly made its way to her stomach and he pressed his palm flat against her navel. He closed his eyes slowly inhaling, slowly exhaling. The idea of having a child both thrilled and terrified him. The mixing emotion caused his stomach to turn. He swallowed hard fighting against the bile that threatened to rise into his throat.

  
He pulled her closer. She'd be a good mother he was sure of it, and he'd be okay. He had to keep telling himself that. He would be okay. As long as she stayed by his side he would always be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a thing for Jacob
> 
> -The end


	12. Confess your sins while I sharpen my knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some torture? I guess? knife play maybe?

John regarded the girl tied up in front of him. Her shirt ripped open ready and waiting. His eyes scanned the scars that littered her stomach, scars that disappeared under the waistband of her jeans. In his mind, he imagined the scars, red and angry across her thighs. She had her head turned away in shame, her body tense as she waited for him to leave his own permanent mark.

  
He twisted the knife in his hand and shushed her with a sadistic sigh. "You're just like me aren't you? You've spent your whole life trying to atone, to fix the holes. I see it" He lightly traced the largest scar on her exposed flesh. A permanent testament to the torture she had endured from others as well as herself. She had gone into lengthy detail during her time with John and he had for the first time in his career as a Baptist, asked her to stop. It was truly making him sick.  
"You've been bleeding out your sins all this time, haven't you? Your sins fell on deaf ears so you kept on bleeding and bleeding." She flinched as the knife dragged over recently bruised skin. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I have heard your sins and you have been forgiven. You're home now. You're safe, trust me"

  
For John, this confession had turned into a list of people he would later mark and punish. How dare they pull from her what he was meant to expose. He slowly held the knife up to her chest and pressed the sharp point into her supple skin. "This feels special. Normally I would make a tattoo but you've been confessing your entire life. This feels more... personal" He was almost a bit too cheerful as he chatted, it sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes flickered as she bit her tongue. holding back the strangled noises that threatened to escape her lips. "Tsk, tsk. Let me hear you" He growled, digging the knife in until he was satisfied with the sound that came from deep within her body. "Let me hear you. Let me hear the sins leave your body. It's okay, I'm here to help. I'm setting you free" He finished carving her first sin. **Wrath**  in bold beautiful etched letters. He sat back for a moment enjoying his handiwork before moving on to the next sin.

  
_"Sloth?_ " she asked through clenched teeth. She let out a yelp when he pressed a rag to the word, soaking up all the blood that steadily poured out. He shushed her again before moving onto the next. _"Lust"_ He whispered the word as he carved the final sin just below her left shoulder. He slid his thumb over the fresh wound.

  
"But-" He stopped her with a small shake of his head and a finger pressed against her lips. They both knew sloth and lust weren't her sins. _But they would be_ , John thought to himself. He would let her indulge in such sins. He hadn't told her at the time but he would indulge in them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go back and edit everything at a later date. Promise. I just want to get all this writing posted before I chicken out.


	13. Come back to me (jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob just wants her to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits to come later. Sorry ya'll.

"Its time to wake up." He whispers softly in her ear as he cups her face. It had been 3 days since the "accident". The doctors had assured him she would be okay but she still remained asleep and he was beginning to worry. The scruff from his beard gently tickled the skin of her cheek and she stirred. A good sign, Jacob thought rubbing his beard further against her skin in an attempt to see a similar reaction. She hadn't been this responsive mere hours ago.

He fussed a bit with the pillow below her head before cursing to himself. He was better than this. He was a soldier. He culled the weak and the strong don't- "I'm sorry," He says it quietly weighing the sound of the words on his tongue. These feelings... this guilt. They seemed so foreign to him. Almost punishing. He cared for her in a way that he could only describe as _more_. More than his love for his brothers. More than his acceptance of his purpose. It was tantalizing and dangerous and he wanted _more_.

Maybe that's why he broke her. Why he had pushed her harder and further than any other body in his company.

He placed a small kiss to her forehead before he brought his forehead to hers. The gesture implying what he could not allow himself to speak. "Open your eyes, Honey show me you're okay." He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide the break in his voice. "I was wrong about you. When Joseph brought you to me, I had thought you a tool. Another body to train. I tried to make you strong, but I made you weak" He pinches the skin just above her wrist, hard enough to leave a bruise and he drops his head in defeat when she doesn't respond.

"What's it gonna take hmm? What will make you wake? Do you want a pet wolf? You love animals, I can do that, shouldn't be too hard to train one. I can build you a house. Is it a family you want? I'm not sure I'd make a good dad, but that's what you want, isn't it? I won't throw you in a cage, never again. Just come back to me. Hell... I'll let you run back to Eli. I'll call off the hunt on the whitetails. Those weak bastards aren't worth losing you" He may have meant it, and the truth of it all hit him like a ton of bricks leaving him breathless. He sits back on his chair and holds her hand.

It must have been a couple hours later when her eyes started to flutter. Jacob almost missed it, he had been dozing off. Her fingers twitched in his hand and his eyes shot open. His heartbeat quickening. She let out a low moan as she came to. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her eyes went wide as they landed on Jacobs and she tried to lift herself. He gently lowered her back down.

"Take it easy. Don't move so much"

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You got stuck in a fire. You should be okay. Think you just got over the worst of it" He helped prop her up slowly, moving the pillow to support her back. His hands running the length of her arms. He couldn't quite find the willpower to let go.

"You gave me a good scare," He said squeezing her shoulders. "I suppose we have a lot to talk about, but you need to rest now. We can talk when I take you home with me" He wasn't sure how to have this conversation, waiting would give him time to think. How do you tell a woman you spent months conditioning for one purpose that she was meant to serve an entirely different kind of purpose? He leaned in awkwardly and kissed her lips taking care not to hurt her. Much to his surprise and he imagined hers, she let him.

"You know," She says once their lips part, her eyes never leaving his. "I had the strangest dream"

"That so?"

"Yeah, I dreamed you were gonna let me go back to Eli."

He chuckled to himself as he carefully pulls her into his arms, easing her slowly towards his chest.

"Must have been some dream"


	14. Johns real family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You played around with a rumor about your child being Johns and you now regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gotta go back and edit.  
> Looking for feedback and maybe some requests?  
> I can't promise anything I've never done requests before, but I'm running out of ideas.

You sit with your arms wrapped tightly around your sleeping child as you watch Johns men flutter about your house, packing all the essentials. Shoes, clothes, knick-knacks you had to convince John were important to you.  
You hadn't thought much of it when you played into the rumors a few months ago. Just some crazy cult leader spouting off bullshit. You kept a low profile, had a small tight circle of friends. What could have been the harm?

  
A Peggie grabs a stuffed bunny. Worn and limp from the love only a child could provide. He moved to throw it out and you instinctively snatch it from him. "Not this one," You say quickly pulling the animal into the crook between you and your child.

  
"It's filthy. We can buy him a new one darling" John says, his voice causing you to jump. You look over your shoulder at the charismatic leader. His face was always so soft, so innocent. If you hadn't known any better you would have felt comfortable in his presence.  
"It's special," You say softly lowering your eyes to the floor. You hadn't really figured out what to make of the current situation and had kept mostly quiet while your brain caught up.  
"Just like your grandmother's china and your father's guitar?" He looks genuinely surprised by your sentimentality, and you can't help but wonder what kind of life he's had if these kinds of things held no meaning to him.  
"You'll be very happy, I promise you." He says, as if he senses your confusion, he takes your elbow and pulls you towards the door. You shift your son around in your arms, he's heavier when he's asleep and you're honestly grateful he is sleeping through this whole... Well, whatever this is.

  
John talks cheerfully as he leads you to his SUV. You don't hear a word of what he says, but he opens the door to the car and you find a brand new car seat. A brand new and expensive car seat. You stare at it dumbfounded.  
" Don't tell me you're attached to that old car seat?" He says grimacing as he looks back at your lemon of a car and the second-hand child's seat in the back. "Or that car"  
"John," you say keeping your voice as even as possible. "This is a $400 car seat"

  
"Only the best for my child." He says warmly and it's your turn to grimace. This wasn't his child, it never would be and you silently berated yourself for playing around with that rumor. It had seemed completely ridiculous when the rumor had reached your ears. You had just met John at that point, why would he be going around saying that your little boy was his? It had been funny amongst your friends who knew better. You weren't laughing now.  
He watches you with interest as you carefully slide the sleeping child into the seat, buckling the harness with ease. You coo softly when your baby stirs, thankful he stays asleep.

  
"You'll have to show me how to do that" John says watching in fascination. You turn around to look at him. Searching his eyes. Looking for anything that would make this situation more believable but all you see is excitement. He grasps your hand firmly and brings your knuckles up to his lips, gently pulling you towards the other end of the car. He stops before he opens the door and looks you up and down a slight frown on his face leaves you squirming uncomfortably before he's helping you into the car.

  
You scoot over as he sits next to you. The frown is still visible on his face.  
"Those jeans," He says with a click of his tongue. You look down at the faded material ripped slightly at the knees and a few months past their expiration date. "Don't tell me those are special too"  
They're your favorite so you choose not to answer, and he sighs. Time slows as the engine starts and you feel panic start to rise in the pit of your stomach, you still can't comprehend what is happening.  
John squeezes your hand "Once you two are settled in, we should go shopping. I wasn't sure what kind of things you liked so I thought we could pick stuff out together."  
You sit silently looking out the window, as he continues to rattle on. You don't notice you arrive at his ranch until he's reaching over to unbuckle you.

  
"Don't worry," He says as you tense. "We're gonna be a real family now"


	15. Bedroom  lament (Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jacobs s/o is sick of sleeping on a single cot.   
> Just some Domestic Jacob fluff.  
> SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop promising edits, because chances are I'm never going to edit.  
> So just fair warning, expect an abundant abuse of commas and a shameful lack of proper grammar. It ain't getting any prettier.

"Time to wake up honey." The voice of Jacob Seed is unmistakable and very unwelcome at this time in the morning.   
She mumbles something into the blanket they share and rolls over inasmuch as she can on their tiny shared cot.

"Come on, up and at 'em" He pulls the blanket away from her just before she can wrap herself around it. She frowns, cursing incoherently as she curls into a fetal position and hugs her pillow.

"It's 4 in the damn morning."

"Soldiers-"

"Don't start that crap with me again." She shot him a pointed look as she uncurled herself and slowly sat up. "You know I'm not a soldier." 

"No, you're not, but I have to get to work and you can't sit here all day" 

She looked around the room they slept in. Had she known he had meant for them to sleep in his office when he asked her to move in she would have insisted they move into her flat. 

She leaned against the wall and crossed her legs in front of her closing her eyes. "5 more minutes" 

"No"

"What if I refuse? What if I choose to stay here all day?" 

"You know what, fine. Stay in bed"

"This isn't a bed," She said flatly. "This is a torture device. Honestly Jacob, can't we just add a second cot? Or a real comforter? or you know... and this is just a thought... Maybe we can a real bedroom and a real bed. Crazy as that sounds"

He grabs her chin a little too roughly but he kisses her playfully, both complete contradictions to the look he sends her. 

"You're sassy in the morning" 

"I only get worse with sleep deprivation." She uncrosses her legs and stands up stretching her sore and cramped muscles before starting to put her clothes on.

"But seriously, what can I do to convince you to get a real bed?" She struggles with her shirt before Jacob helps her pull it down. 

"Give me a baby," He says after putting some thought into it. 

She chokes on her own spit. "You want a baby?" 

"I want you" 

"You don't have to impregnate me to have me. I thought it was obvious when I agreed to move into your... office" 

"I need a long term plan honey, I want to have a family with you" 

"What if our kids come out looking like you?" 

"Ouch" He feigns hurt as she smiles and kisses his cheek. 

"You know our child would need their own bedroom too." 

He rolls his eyes and chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. "You drive a hard bargain y/n"


End file.
